El amor sincero de una computadora
by the legendary link
Summary: situado en tokio, la accion se lleva en mexico, recivo la ayuda de una de las personas que mas quiero ichigo tanazaki esta historia no es una continuacion de la posibilidad de lo imposible, es una continuacion ficticia de la serie, hay amor, desepcion, ri
1. A mexico

**CHOBITS.**

"**EL AMOR SINCERO DE UNA COMPUTADORA"...**

Despues de varios problemas hideki y chii pudieron estar juntos en el departamento en el que vivia hideki, chii por su parte le hacia los desayunos, la comida y hasta la cena y siempre le regala un beso y un abrazo a hideki por la mañanas, shinbo y sumomo ya tenia su propia casa junto la maestra shimizu se habian casado, minoru kokubunji seguia viviendo en su mansión con su persocon yuzuki y hasta puedieron llegar a una relacion, yumi seguia con el panadero (no me acuerdo del nombre), y hibiya chitose seguia viviendo en el departamento cuidando de su querida hija elda (chii).

EN UNA MAÑANA TRANQUILA EN TOKIO.

KIKIRIKIIIII (GALLO)

CHII: chiiiiiii!!!! (saltando) hideki, hideki despierta hidekii!!!

HIDEKI: ahhh (con cara de mucho sueño), chiii!! Por que tanto ruidoo? (levantándose).

ENTONCES CUANDO HIDEKI RECOBRABA LA VISTA DEL SUEÑO QUE TENIA, VIO A CHII PORTANDO UNA CAMISA DE EL Y CON SUS PANTALETAS CON UNA FRASE EN MEDIO DICIENDO "KISS ME", HIDEKI SOLTO UNA CASCADA DE SANGRE JEJEJE.

HIDEKI: chiiii!!! (tapándose la nariz y voteandose).

CHII: chiii??, porque hideki suelta tanta sangre por la nariz? (figandose en su parte noble), hideki hideki, estas lleno de energiaa chiiii!!!!!

HIDEKI: chiiiiiiiii!!!! (gritando desesperadamente)

DESPUES DE VARIOS OSOS QUE PASO HIDEKI Y DESPUES DE PONERSE UNOS ALGODONES EN SU NARIZ.

CHII: hideki, hideki, tienes que ir a la escuela, tu desayuno esta listo, chiii...

HIDEKI: ohh chiii gracias justo lo que me gusta, es cierto hoy es el ultimo dia de clases, y despues vacaciones de verano chiii...

CHII: chii? vacaciones de verano?

HIDEKI: bueno chii despues te explico (comiendo y arreglándose apresuradamente), despues de la escuela te tendre una sorpresa...

CHIII: chiii!!! Hideki hideki, tus libros (enseñándole sus revistas porno)

HIDEKI: jajaja este chii esas materia no me tocan hoyy. Jajajaja (sudando), bueno chiii me voy, no salgas de casa solo si te es urgente salir lo puedes hacer ok?

CHII: chiii!! Chii entiende!!

HIDEKI: muy bien chii entonces luego regreso. (abriendo la puerta)

CHII: hidekii (poniendo una cara muy pero muy tierna y agarrandose sus manitas) ah hideki no se le olvida algo? (poniendo sus labios en forma de pico, como si estuviera esperando un beso)

HIDEKI VOLTEO Y VIO A CHII TIERNAMENTE QUERIÉNDOLE DAR UN BESO.

HIDEKI: chiii... (accediendo al beso)

ENTONCES SE BESARON TAN TIERNAMENTE QUE EL TIEMPO YA NO IMPORTABA, HIDEKI DEJO CAER SU MOCHILA Y LA ABRAZO AL IGUAL QUE CHII Y SOLO HABIA AMOR EN ESA RECAMARA.

HIBIYA: disculpen ... (muy apenada)

ENTONCES HIDEKI AUN BESÁNDOLA ABRIO LOS OJOS EN PANICO, SE SEPARO RAPIDAMENTE DE CHII Y DIJO:

HIDEKI: no es lo que usted esta pensando, no pensaba nada pervertido ( gritando desesperadamente).

POR SU PARTE CHII AUN ESTABA CON EL PIQUITO PARADO

CHII: chiii??, hibiya buenos dias!!!!

HIBIYA: buenos dias chii , disculpen por interrumpirlos, (apenada) pero solo vine a recordarle a hideki que la renta se aproxima.

HIDEKI: no se preocupe hoy regresando a casa se lo dare.

HIBIYA: muy bien hideki hasta luego (retirándose y riéndose).

ENTONCES HIDEKI SE DESPIDIO Y SE FUE RAPIDAMENTE A LA ESCUELA.

MIENTRAS TANTO CHII SE METIO AL DEPARTAMENTO Y PRENDIO LA TV.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ESCUELA.

MAESTRA SHIMIZU: hideki volviste a llegar tarde y en ultimo dia de clases.

HIDEKI: disculpe maestra. (apenado)

MAESTRA SHIMIZU: (cerrandole el ojo) ok que esta se la ultima vez..

HIDEKI: ohh gracias

AL DIRIGIRSE A SU ESCRITORIO SALUDO A SHINBO.

HIDEKI: buenos dias shinbo!!

SHINBO: (medio adormilado) buenos dias!!

HIDEKI: shinbo que tienes estas enfermo?

SHINBO: noo solo que aller en la noche tuve mucha accion y casi no dormimos...

HIDEKI: queeeee? (gritando)

MAESTRA SHIMIZU: hidekiiii guarda silencio!!!

HIDEKI: (se levanta) disculpe maestra, (maldito shinbo) (imaginándose algo pervertido)...

DESPUES DE LAS CLASES HIDEKI FUE AL RESTAURANTE YOKORONDE.

YUMI: buenos tardes sempai!!!

HIDEKI: yumii buenos dias!!

ENTONCES EMPEZO EL TRABAJO Y TARDO UNA HORA MAS EN CERRARCE EL RESTAURANT, AL FINALIZAR.

YUMI: muy bien sempai hoy lo has hecho muy bien , ten tu dinero por haver trabado tan duro sempai (sonriendo)

HIDEKI: gracias yumi, hoy le tengo ua sorpresa a chii.

YUMI: wow!! Deseguro la llevaras a un lugar?

HIDEKI: noo es algo muy diferente.

AL REGRESAR A LOS DEPARTAMENTOS DE HIBIYA,

HIDEKI: tengo que darle la renta a hibiya..

LLEGO A SU PUERTA, TOCO Y NO HABIA NADIE, ENTONCES SE CANSO DE GRITARLE Y SUBIO A SU DEPARTAMENTO.

HIDEKI: chii ya vine!!!!

ENTONCES CHIII SE LE AVENTO ALOS BRAZOS Y LE PLANTO UN BESO TIERNO .

CHII: bienvenido a casa!!!

HIDEKI: gracias chii, mmmmm (oliendo) wow y ese aroma tan rico?

CHII: chiii!! es la cena que chii hiso con hibiya.

ENTONCES HIDEKI VOLTEO A LA COCINA Y VIO A HIBIYA CORTANDO ALGUNAS VERDURAS.

HIBIYA: ohhh!!! Hideki bienvenido, disculpa por entrar, le enseñe a chii una nueva receta para que pueda cocinar mas.

HIDEKI: ohh!! Gracias hibiya

ENTONCES HIDEKI LE DIO LA RENTA Y SE FUE.

HIDEKI: chii!! te tengo una sorpresa!!!

CHII: chii???

HIDEKI: ahorre todo estos meses y junte mucho dinero, asi podremos irnos de viaje estas vacaciones de verano.

ENTONCES LA TV SE OLLO Y SE ESCUCHABA: **ESTARAS ABURRIDO ESTAS VACACIONES DE VERANO, YA NO LO PIENSES MAS Y VEN A MÉXICO LUGAR DE CULTURA, LAS PLAYAS MAS HERMOSAS, Y LAS MUJERES MAS LINDAS DEL MUNDO, SOLO TIENES QUE RESPONDER ESTA PREGUNTA: ¿QUÉ NUMERO DE REVISTA ES DONDE SALE LA MISS MUNDO EN CUEROS? LLAMA AL 2-11-11 Y TE LLEVAREMOS GRATIS A MÉXICO... LLAME YAA...**

HIDEKI: no puede ser yo se que numero es, chiii si ganamos nos vamos a México te parecee???

CHII: chiiii, México México, hideki que es México?

HIDEKI: olvidalo voy a marcar.

HIDEKI MARCO INMEDIANTAMENTE DESPUES CONTESTO LA PREGUNTA Y SE GANO EL BOLETO A MÉXICO.

HIDEKI: chiii nos vamos a México!!!!!!

CHII: chiii!!! (abrazandolo)

CONTINUARA ... 


	2. Pelirroja de ojos verdes?

**Notas (antes de):**

**Hola!!, este es el primer fic que escribo de Chobits, y que mejor que con mi querido Legendary Link ((te quiero XD))…¡¡ojala les guste!!...**

**EL AMOR SINCERO DE UNA COMPUTADORA.**

_**CAPITULO 2: "¡¡vamos a México!!"**_

Hideki había salido a avisarles a la casera y sus amigos que se iba de vacaciones a México, Chii, se dispuso a ordenar su equipaje, recordando todo lo que le había dicho Hibiya. Giró su vista hacia la ventana, y sonriendo pudo ver, que casi actuaba como una chica normal…salía, vivía, pero sobre todo, amaba…

"es verdad, ahora soy completamente feliz"

Salió de su reflexión y continuó en su labor antes de que llegara Motosuwa…

Mientras, sin que ella se diera cuenta, era observada por (aparentemente y por las orejas) una persocom. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes, pero su mirada era parecida a la de Freya, desolada y fría…

-'…Elda…'-dijo la persocom- 'no falta mucho para que te destruya…'-

.----------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Yuzuki atendía el teléfono, era una llamada especial hecha por Hideki para Minoru, pero el niño era tan ocupado que no la pudo atender, así que dejó a la persocom dialogar con el joven…

-'si, yo le aviso…muchas gracias…hasta luego'-colgó

-'¿Qué te dijo Yuzuki'-preguntó el pequeño sin despegar la vista de su ordenador

-'Hideki saldrá de vacaciones con Chii'-

Arqueó una ceja –'suena interesante, creo que tambien iré'-Yuzuki trato de aparentar agrado, gesto que extraño al niño –'¿Qué sucede Yuzuki?'-preguntó

-'me da gusto que salgas de vacaciones'-

-'pero si tu tienes que venir conmigo Yuzuki'-

-'esta bien, lo que ordenes'-

.----------------------------------------------------------------------------.

-'HIDEKI!!'-de inmediato saltó a los brazos del chico –'¡que bueno que llegaste!'-

Motosuwa se sonrojó-' Chii, informé a todos que salimos de vacaciones, pero insisten en acompañarnos, ¿tu que dices?'-

La rubia no entendía –'pero porque le preguntas a Chii que opina'-

-'Es que necesito saber tu opinión, para mi es muy importante'- Chii sonrió –'tu eres muy importante'-

La persocom lo volvió a abrazar –'Chii es importante para Hideki'-

"claro que si, de otro modo no estaría contigo" pensó correspondiendo al abrazo.

-'¡¡es el amooor!!'-oyó detrás suyo, Shinbo lo sorprendió jutno con Sumomo

-'CIERTO!!'- apoyó la pequeña pelirrosa

.----------------------------------------------------------------------------.

La pelirroja abrió de repente los ojos, sorprendiéndose de el tiempo en que habia estado dormida.

-'Ichi'- le llamo su creador –'¿Pudiste saber si Elda vendrá?'-

-'la he observado, está deshonrando a todos los persocom…es pareja de un humano, su nombre es Hideki Motosuwa…pero ella tiene algo extraño en la cara'-confesó Ichi

-'¿Cómo que extraño?'-

-'si, es que su cara se ve diferente, tiene un gesto extraño'-

-'Ichi'-le dijo Izzy, su creador-'tu no sabes lo que es pero…puedo asegurarte que se trata de una sonrisa…una sincera sonrisa…'-

-'¿sonrisa?'-

-'si, por eso es una persocom especial…puede tener sentimientos…'-

Ichi endureció su verde mirada, le molestaba cuando y cada vez que Izzy decía el tipico "ella es una persocom especial", porque después de todo ella añoraba ser la mejor, no la segunda o tercera, si no la numero uno…Y ese, era uno de los motivos por los cuales, quería destruir a Chii.

.----------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Chii estaba divertida por la intromisión de sus amigos, pues si Hideki era feliz ella tambien lo estaria.

-'YA ESTA DICHO'-habló Shinbo

–'¡¡¡¡NOS VAMOS A MÉXICO!!!!'-gritaron todos los presentes emocionados por las vacaciones que habrian de pasar…eso claro, si la persocom de Nombre Ichi no causa incertidumbre…

CONTINUARA 

Nota (después de):

Bien mi querido Moisés, ya esta el capi, un poco corto pero lo hice de corazón XD

Reviews Onegai!!!!


	3. encuentro de sangre

CAPITULO 3 Encuentro de sangre 

-'YA ESTA DICHO'-habló Shinbo

–'¡¡¡¡NOS VAMOS A MÉXICO!!!!'-gritaron todos los presentes emocionados por las vacaciones que habrian de pasar…eso claro, si la persocom de Nombre Ichi no causa incertidumbre…

ENTONCES SHINBO Y SHIMIZU SE REUNIERON PARA CHEKAR DONDE SE IVAN A VER EN MÉXICO, YA QUE MOTOSUWA YA TENIA EL BOLETO Y EL VIAJE PAGADO.

SHINBO: muy bien hideki entonces donde nos vamos a ver?

HIDEKI: no lo se shinbo México es muy grande.

SHIMIZU SENSEI: que tal si nos vemos en la salida del aeropuerto?

HIDEKI: ohh sensei usted si que sabe?

SHINBO: claro es mi esposa, la esposa perfecta...

ENTONCES SHIMIZU Y SHINBO SE DIERON UN BESO ROMÁNTICO, CHII LOS VIO Y SE LE QUEDO VIENDO A HIDEKI.

CHII: (mente) hideki me dijo que lo besara cuando el quisiera, chii el sera feliz!!

ENTONCES CHII TOCO LAS MANOS DE AQUEL JOVEN DESEADO POR UNA COMPUTADORA, HIDEKI REACCIONO, VOLTEO Y MIRO A CHII PARANDO SUS LINDOS Y TIERNOS LABIOS.

HIDEKI: chii...

CHII: hideki, hideki no quiere besar a chii?

ENTONCES SHINBO VIO LA INTERESANTE PLATICA Y LE DIJO A SHIMIZU QUE SALIERAN UN RATO, QUERIAN QUE LA COMPUTADORA Y EL HUMANO PASARAN UN MOMENTO ROMÁNTICO.

HIDEKI: chii, hideki quiere besar a chii..

EL JOVEN MIRO A LA PEQUEÑA COMPUTADORA, CHII SE ACERCO Y CUANDO ESTABAN APUNTO DE DARSE UN BESO, SONO EL TELEFONO. (RING RING)..

HIDEKI: ohh el teléfono, (contesta) si diga?

CHII POR SU LADO SE QUEDO CON EL PIQUITO PARADO.

MINORU: ohh motosuwa, cuanto tiempo.

HIDEKI: minoru?, jajaja como estas?

MINORU: muy bien, por lo visto te vas de viaje verdad?

HIDEKI: ohh siii gane un concurso...

MINORU: sii lo se yuzuki me lo dijo todo. Mmm estaba pensando, como nosotros también vamos a ir pues para que no gastes en hospedaje, pues pienso hospedarlos en mi mansión de México, que les parece?

HIDEKI: woow tienes mansiones por todo el mundo minoru.

MINORU: cierto, mi padre viaje mucho y a veces se tiene que quedar en ciertos lugares, pero entonces estarás deacuerdo verdad?

HIDEKI: claro que si, entonces nos vemos en la salida del aeropuerto.

MINORU: claro estar mi chofer esperando por ustedes deacuerdo?

HIDEKI: perfecto.

ENTONCES HIDEKI COLGO, LLAMO A SHINBO Y LES DIGO LA NUEVA NUEVA, TODOS SE PUSIERON FELICES.

AL ANOCHECER.

CHII: hideki, hideki, ye es hora de dormir

HIDEKI: es cierto chii mañana tendremos un gran dia.

MIENTRAS TANTO IZZY REY DE LAS COMPUTADORAS CON SU MISTERIOSA PERSOCOM ICHI.

IZZY: ichi es hora de que vallas al primer encuentro.

ICHI: si mi amo.

IZZY: no te olvides de decirle todo lo que te dije, ahora vete.

ICHI: esta bien.

ICHI ENTONCES SALIO POR LA VENTANA Y SE LANZO AL VACIO, CON UNA GRAN HABILIDAD FUE SALTANDO CASAS HASTA LLEGAR A LOS DEPARTAMENTO DONDE YACIA MOTOSUWA Y CHII.

ICHI: elda como pudiste deshonrar a la raza chobits.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE MOTOSUWA.

HIDEKI: chii vamonos a dormir ok?

CHII: chiii!!!!

CHII SE QUITO SU VESTIDO Y QUEDO EN TRUZAS, HIDEKI NO RESISTIO VERLA, CHII VOLTEO Y LE DIJO:

CHII: me dormiré así, a hideki le gusta como veo chii!!!!

HIDEKI: (rojo del rostro) jajaja ok chii ven vamos a dormir.

LOS DOS TORTOLITOS SE ABRAZARON Y SE QUEDARON COMPLETAMENTE DORMIDOS, LO QUE NO SABIAN ESQUE UNA ESTRAÑA PERSOCOM LOS MIRABA DESDE AFUERA POR LA VENTANA.

ENTOCES ICHI LA PERSOCOM PELIRROJA CERRO LOS OJOS Y TELEPÁTICAMENTE LE HABLO A CHII.

ICHI: elda, elda, elda, responde.

ENTONCES CHII SE SENTO Y VIO A UNA PERSONA EXTRAÑA AFUERA, SIN RAZON ALGUNA CERRO SUS OJOS Y FLOTO HACIA ELLA.

ICHI: valla, valla, como has estado elda?

CHII: elda? Yo me llamo chii

ICHI: ya veo es tu nuevo nombre, deseguro te lo puso ese humano.

CHII: ( oyendo una voz en su mente ) chii ten cuidado. "freya"

ICHI: freya? Donde esta?, donde esta esa maldita perra, dímelo (agarrando sus hombros bruscamente).

CHII: freya, mi querida hermana habita en mi corazón.

ICHI: valla con que esa perra vive en ti jajajaja (riza medio sarcástica) valla valla me será mas fácil tengo una oferta de 2 por 1.

Escúchame bien elda, freya ustedes nos deshonraron y lo pagaran caro mi amo se encargara de ustedes, jajajaja (de nuevo la riza sarcástica)

ENTOCNES LA EXTATÑA PELIRROJA SE FUE A UNA GRAN VELOCIDAD.

CHII: (agarrandose el corazon) hermana, quien es ella?

FREYA: (interiormente hablando) es nuestra hermana...

ENTONCES CHII SALIO DEL TRANCE Y REGRESO CON EL HUMANO, AL LLEGAR LO MIRO Y DIJO:

CHII: hideki, tu eres y serás mi única persona especial para mi...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CONTINUARA **

**MUY BIEN LES DOY LAS GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO MIS OBRAS, SUCEL MI VIDA TE LO DEJO EN TU MANOS, PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS ES MI ALIMENTO A SEGUIR CON ESTE FIC ...**


	4. Despierta chii

"EL AMOR SINCERO DE UNA COMPUTADORA" 

"**despierta chii"**

después de esa noche donde se había presentado ichi.

GALLO: kikirirkiiiiiiiii...

HIDEKI: ohh valla si que descanceeee...

ENTONCES EL JOVEN MIRO A SU DERECHA Y VIO A ESA TIERNA PERSONA ACOSTADA QUE TANTO AMABA.

HIDEKI: chii despierta.

CHII SE DESPERTO HABIERNDO LENTA,EMTE SUS OJOS Y LO PRIMERO QUE VIO FUE A ESE HUMANO QUE TANTO QUERIA ENTONCES DIJO

CHII: hideki, "México"...

HIDEKI: ( OO ) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO chiii pronto vistete el viaje no los perderemos, por dios en una hora sale el vuelo y el aeropuerto esta lejos.

ENTONCES HIDEKI Y CHII SE VISTIERON COMO PUDIERON AGARRARON LAS MALETAS ATES DE DEJAR LOS DEPARTAMENTOS CHEKO LA HABITACIÓN DE HIBIYA HABIA UN LETRERO QUE DECIA:

**HIDEKI NOS VEMOS EN MÉXICO "RECUERDA AFUERA DEL AEROPUERTO DE MÉXICO" CHAOO..**

ENTONCES HIDEKI SIN DECIR MAS TOMO UN TAXI QUE DE CASULAIDAD PASABA.

DENTRO DEL TAXI.

HIDEKI: ahh menos mal chii podremos alcanzar el vuelo...

CHII: chiiiii

ENTONCES CHII VOLTEO A VER LA VENTANILLA Y VIO A LO LEJOS UNA SULETA EN EL TEJADO DE UNA CASA, ACERCO MAS SU MIRADA ERA ICHI QUE SOLO LE REGALO UNA SONRIZA MALIGNA.

HIDEKI: chiii? te pasa algo?

CHII: no a chii no le pasa nada.

VOLTEO DE NUEVO A LA VENTANA Y YA NO ESTABA ESA PRESENCIA MALIGNA.

ENTONCES HIDEKI LLEGO AL AEROPUERTO EN TAN SOLO MINUTOS EN CERRAR LA PUERTA DEL AVION PERO PUDO ENTRAR JUNTO CON CHII, LAS AEROMOZAS ERAN PERSOCOMS.

HIDEKI: oh gracias a dios llegamos

AEROMOZA: pasen porfavor los llevare a sus asientos.

HIDEKI: oh gracias (valla hasta de aeromozas pueden hacer), vamos chii

CHII: chiii!!!!

YA EN SUS ASIENTOS.

CHII: hideki, por que tiembla hideki?

HIDEKI: ahh jajaja no es nada chii solo estoy un poco nervioso..

CHII: nervioso?

HIDEKI: sii esque no acostumbro volar jajaja.

CHII: chiii : (

Continuara 

Bueno pido disculpas por haberme atrasado demasiado tiempo pero ehh tenido problemitas bueno me despido si no antes pidiendo otra disculpa


	5. Welcome to the mexico

EL AMOR SINCERO DE UNA COMPUTADORA 

**CAPITULO 5 "WELCOME TO THE MÉXICO"**

EL AVION DESPEGO Y PASARON HORAS AL LLEGAR A MÉXICO, LLEGANDO TODOS SE BAJARON INCLUYENDO A HIDEKI Y A CHII.

HIDEKI: ahhhh muy bien chii estamos en México!!!!!!

CHII: chiiii, chii es feliz si hideki es feliz

HIDEKI: jajaja entonces vamos a la entrada ya deben de estar todos ahí

ENTONCES AGARRARON SUS MALETAS Y SE FUERON A ALA ENTRADA, PERO AL TRANSCURSO TODOS LOS CHAVOS DE AHÍ SE LE QUEDABAN VIENDO A CHII.

GENTE: ya viste? ---siii---- wow--- que hermosa chika--- pero es humana, trae esas orejas--- claro es un persocom.--- wow si tuviera una persocom así no sabes lo que haría jajajajajaja.

HIDEKI NO PUDO RESISITIR LO QUE DECIAN PERO EN FIN Y ACABO NO ENTENDIA YA QUE ELLOS HABLABAN OTRO LENGUAJE.

HIDEKI: valla estoy seguro que hablaban de chiii..

AL LLEGAR A LA ENTRADA VIO A SHINBO Y A SHIMIZU SENSEI.

SHINBO: ohh hideki que bueno es encontrarte

SHIMIZU: ohh hideki que alegría.

HIDEKI: holaa!!! Que paso con minoru, yuzuki, yumi y hibiya?

SHINBO: ohh siii lo que pasa esque se fueron en un vuelo mas atrasado asi que nos pidieron que les dijéramos que no se preocupen ya que ellos llegarian un poco mas tarde.

HIDEKI: ohh valla bueno entonces que hacemos?

SHIMIZU: bueno pues puedes ir al hotel y hospedarte y dejar tus cosas y visitar un poco MÉXICO chii aprendería muchas cosas

HIDEKI: es verdad entonces nos hablamos mas tarde ok?

SHINBO: ok entonces hasta luego hideki, bye chiii

CHII: chiiiiii!!!

HIDEKI Y CHII AGARRARON UN TAXI Y SE FUERON AL HOTEL.

HIDEKI: por cierto chiiipor que estas tan callada casi no has dicho nada.

CHII: chii esta bien solo esque no entiendo ¿?

HIDEKI: que no entiendes?

CHII: hace unas horas estabamos en tokio entramos a un salón y despues etamos aquí, chii no entiende?

HIDEKI: jajaja ohh chi lo que pasa esque viajamos y no entramos a un salon, entramos a un avion.

CHII: un avion?

HIDEKI: sii es un medio de transporte casi igual que un taxi solo que el avion vuela

CHII: chiiii, chii entiende

ENTONCES CHII AGARRO LAS MANOS DE HIDEKI, HIDEKI SE PERCATO Y LA VIO, LA JOVEN COMPUTADORA SOLO LO VEIA A LOS OJOS CON UNA TERNURA TAN DESEABLE, QUE EL HUMANO NO SE PODIA CONTENER Y SE ACERCABA LENTAMENTE ASUS PEQUEÑOS LABIOS ENTONCES

TAXI: señor llegamos

HIDEKI: (sonrojado) ahh sii ( por que me sucede esto a mi)

CHII: hideki...

ENTONCES SE HOSPERDARON Y DECIDIERON VISITAR MÉXICO.

HIDEKI: ok chii entonces vamos zócalo me han dicho que es muy grande.

CHII: chiiiiii chii es feliz!!!

ENTONCES SE AVENTURARON Y LLEGARON AL ZOCALO

CHII: ohh hideki este lugar es demasiado grande

HIDEKI: si que lo es

ENTONCES VIERON A LO LEJOS A UN SEÑOR QUE SE ACERCABA A CHII.

HIDEKI: que querrá ese señor

ENTONCES SIN DECIRMAS EL SEÑOR LE DIO UN GOLPE A HIDEKI Y LE ROBO UNOS $200 PESOS QUE TENIA EN SU BOLSILLO

CHII: hideki!!!!! Estas bien.

HIDEKI: ahh siii no te preocupes valla si que es peligrosa esta ciudad.

Entonces chii presintió algo sentía algo, algo familiar, algo que la llamaba desde en fondo de su corazón

FREYA: cuidado... se acerca...

CHII: hermana...

HIDEKI: chii? que hermana?

CHII: hideki...

MIENTRAS TANYTO EN TOKIO.

ICHI: amo Elda se ah movido a un lugar lejos.

IZZY: sii lo see, pero si la montaña no viene hacia ti, ve hacia ella...

ICHI: muy bien amo.

IZZY: muy pronto aprenderá su lección

ICHI: muy pronto esas dos recibirán su merecido

IZZY: muy bien ichi vete y no vuelvas sin su cabeza...

CONTINUARA 

**MUY BIEN ESPERO TENER MAS REVIEWS HASTA PRONTO...**


End file.
